BBIEAL and FNaF truth or dare!
by melodiousdiva101
Summary: A funny T or D story for Baldi's Basics and FNaF. I do now own BBIEAL or FNaF. Please send in truth or dares, and I will post chapters as soon as possible. This is just something in doing between Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Academy: New reign! (A GX and Arc V crossover story) and my FNaF story, Redemption. I am working king on them. Until they get updated, enjoy this and send in asks and dares!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is just a little project I'm working on. You can dare the BBIEAL or FNaF characters. I may add some of my own OC's to FNaF. All FNaF characters are their human version. I may also involve your OC's, or I may not. I'll see.

Only send truth or dares in PM, and PM ONLY. Any Truth or Dares in the reviews section can and will be ignored.

I do not own BBIEAL or FNaF.

My main OC, Tsunami, summons the FNaF and BBIEAL characters to the arena, which upon my will can summon anything of anyone needed for a dare. It also has a pit in the corner which anyone who refused to tell a truth or do a dare will be thrown into, and they will relive one of more of their worst memories.

"Hey. Why are we here?" Questioned Gold. "Who are they?" Asked Ballora, pointing to the BBIEAL characters. Playtime was playing with the adventures, Principal and William were already talking about how hard maintaining a work/school environment was, and Baldi and Puppet were already arguing over the nature of infinity. "They," announced Tsunami , "Are the BBIEAL characters. They will be active in this truth or dare story with you." . "Wow. The Fourth wall has been broken already." Commented Springtrap. " Shut up. " Said Tsunami, dismissively. "So, anyway, we'll wait until we get any asks or dares for you." Continued Tsunami, breaking the fourth wall again. " Well, what do we do in the mean ti-i-i-i-ime? " demanded Bully. "Idk. Just do whatever, I guess." Shrugged Tsunami . Tsunami waved at the readers, and was met by further groans of frustration from the characters, for, you guessed it, breaking the fourth wall. The second Tsunami stepped out to the OC zone of the arean, all hell broke loose. BBIEAL and FNaF characters had already started fighting, from things such as they answer to 273627÷83X3564×π689%483, to which game is a better Indie game, to stupid things such as what Yu-Gi-Oh series was best, or whether or not Dragons Den should be taken off air.

Also, it's like, 1AM, so apologies for the short chapter. When I get asks or dares, I will make more and longer chapters.

Bye!


	2. First Dares of the Game!

"Hai Guys!" Yelled Tsunami, rushing out of the OC zone and accidentally running into Mike. " We. Have. Dares. " she gasped, dramatically. "First from a friend of mine who wants to remain nameless, Vincent and Baldi must have a fight, while riding one of the transporting characters from BBIEAL, and are only allowed one item of their choice. The first to fall off or yield loses! Now, choose you character and your weapon!" . "I choose Gotta Sweep and my knife!" Announced Vincent, "Well, I choose First Prize and my metal ruler!" Laughed Baldi .

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" shouted Tsunami as Baldi climbed onto First Prize, clutching his ruler, and Vincent stepped onto one of Gotta Sweep's sides, brandishing his knife. Both Prize and Sweep took off at a speed toward the other. At the first strike, the knife and the ruler clashed together, then Sweep and Prize headed around the edge of the room, but while First Prize was turning, Sweep rushed forward and Vincent slashed Baldi's shoulder, and jumped onto Sweep's other side when Baldi tried to stab him with the pointed end of his ruler, but instead, since he leapt to the other side, only managed to cut his side; initiating a ripping sound from his uniform and the rough cutting of his skin. This apparently made Vincent angry, not because the cut hurt, but because of the tear that his uniform now sported. Oh hand on Sweep's handle and the other gripping his knife, Sweep and Prize raced forward once again, stopping at each other as the fanatic spar between Baldi and Vincent ensued, every move one of them made seemed to be countered by the other. Baldi managed to become get a slash at Vincent's face, leaving a scar over his eye, and this distraction allowed him to dig the point of his ruler between Vincent's ribs, pulling it out abruptly to a gasp of pain from Vincent and leaving a streak of blood on the floor. However, the move caused Baldi to stumble slightly, and he got his foot caught in First Prize's frame, and when he tried to untangle; this presented the perfect opportunity for Vincent to attack him, hearing his foot snap as he fell backwards off of First Prize and was left lying on the floor with two deep gashes and a twisted ankle. Vincent stepped off Gotta Sweep victoriously, looking as if he had just come out of a war. "Ooh! Vincent wins! Too bad, Baldi!" Cheered Tsunami over the cheering of the FNaF characters and th groans of th BBIEAL characters.

"Arts and Crafters, Golden Freddy, take Vincent and Baldi over to the infirmary. It's at the other end of the arena. It'll be faster if you just teleport over." Commanded Tsunami. Golden Freddy and Arts and Crafters nodded, and teleported their respective character over to the other end of the arena, before teleporting back themselves a few minutes later. "Ok. Next, Guest dares Springtrap and Toy Bonnie to sing the song 'Playtime" . " Continued Tsunami. "Alright. Whatever." Shrugged Springtrap , "I was MADE for this!" Exclaimed Toy Bonnie:

Toy Bonnie: "Playtime, Playtime, it is time for Playtime."

Springtrap: "Can you jump five times in a row? Well if you succeed then she'll let you go!"

Toy Bonnie: "Playtime, Playtime, it is time for Playtime!"

Springtrap: "It is the girl in red and blue, and she's always ready to play with you!"

Toy Bonnie: "One. She's having fun. Two. You're in her view. Three. You better flee. Four. She always want more!"

Springtrap: "Five. Can you survive? Six. The role needs a fix. Seven. She's very driven. Eight. Checkmate."

Toy Bonnie: "Playtime, Playtime, it is time for Playtime."

Springtrap: "Can you jump five times in a row? Well, it you succeed then she'll let you go!"

Toy Bonnie: "Playtime, Playtime, it is time for Playtime!"

Springtrap: "It is the girl in red and blue, and she's always ready to play with you!"

*repeat chorus X2 and above 4 lines cuz I'm to lazy to write it all again*I

"M'kay, we're done." Said Springtrap , Toy Bonnie looked extremely pleased with himself, which made him look kinda cute. Toy Bonnie could've sworn he heard Toy Freddy giggle in the background, but didn't really care.

Oh, and here is a list of the current ships/relationships:

Springtrap X Vincent (Goldi is jealous and may intervene in their relationship). Puppet X Ballora. Principal X Baldi. Scrap Baby X Lefty. Circus Baby X Lolbit (for now). Player X Playtime. Molten Freddy X Security Puppet (In progress). N Bonnie X N Freddy. Toy Bonnie X Toy Freddy. That is all the ships that included in this story right now.

Remember to send in more Truths, Dares and Q&A's. Any OC's may also me accepted (Mainly for just 1 or 2 chapters). Leave reviews and enjoy the series.

Cya!


End file.
